Special lighting colors can provide buildings or ornaments more appealing look. To meet this purpose, ornamental lamps capable of being strung together in a great number have been developed at lower cost and widely adopted. To further meet varying requirements of special occasions such as festivals or ceremonies, different types of ornamental lamps also have been designed. Due to many factors, such as producers constantly try to reduce production cost, the lamps are connected in series in a great number that causes the wires to sustain too much current, lamp quality varies widely, and bad holding and storing conditions. All these significantly reduce the life span of the ornamental lamps.
To remedy the aforesaid problems, R.O.C. patent No. M358251 entitled “Improved lamp head for LED Christmas lamp strings” discloses a Christmas lamp comprising an LED (1), a lamp stalk (2) and a lamp casing (3). The lamp stalk (2) has a holding trough (21) at an upper side and a holder (22) at a lower side. The LED (1) is held in the holding trough (21) and has two conductive pins (1111, 1121) run through the holding trough (21). Then the LED (1) and the lamp stalk (2) are wedged in the lamp casing (3) together. While it claims to provide the advantage of reducing labor and production time, the lamp stalk and lamp casing have to be fabricated separately and result in a higher material cost. Moreover, the LED is directly mounted onto the lamp stalk and packaged in a conical manner without encasing a light penetrating lamp shade outside the LED. As the main purpose of the ornamental lamp is to provide special profiles and diversified colors, to meet this purpose more diversified LED package profiles have to be provided. This requires extra production facility and higher production cost. In the event that increasing LED color variation is needed, even more costs are incurred.
Thus there is still room for improvement on the ornamental lamp, especially in terms of assembly convenience, material cost and customization capability.